So Here She Comes
by peaceANDloveANDhappiness
Summary: To get away from her brother's shadow she moves away now she is back but going to a different school and playing tennis against him and maybe finding love along the way. Can their brother/sister bond get through this... Only time will tell. REVIEW REVIEW


_**Hey Everyone,**_

_**Hope you like this I work really hard on it. I don't mind if give me some pointers but please be nice. I had to change some things. Thanks. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**3 peaceANDloveANDhappiness**_

_**I don't own anything….**_

Chapter #1

It was an early morning for Katzue. An early morning that was going to be full of new things. Today Katzue starts her first day at a new school.

Katzue just moved back to Japan to live with her parents after spending years away to go to a brooding school.

Katzue is a beautiful girl that is only 5 feet tall. She has long brown hair with lighter brown natural highlights. She has hazel eyes.

Knock… Knock…Knock!

"Come on Katzue time to get up" said her brother

"Uhh" said Katzue rolling over to look at her brother who was already ready for school making her wonder if she was running late.

She must have given a look to her brother because he said "I have tennis practice so I am leaving early you still have some time to get ready and have breakfast."

"Oh Ok" said Katzue swinging her legs off her bed

"I just wanted to wish to luck on you first day" said her brother

"Thanks" said Katzue then reading the look on her brother's face she said, "I am not changing my mind and going to Seigaku"

"I am sorry I don't think I could live in your shadow there," said Katzue with a said smile

"I understand" said her brother "Good Luck"

"Thanks" said Katzue "Bye have a good practice"

"Thanks" said her brother and giving her one last look before closing her door and leaving.

Once the door was shut all the way Katzue took a deep breath and got out of bed to get ready for her first day of school. Katzue wasn't happy about starting 3 months after everyone else but she new she would mange. She just hoped people would be nice with her being the new girl.

**(At Her New School)**

Katzue was standing outside her new teacher's room at her new school Rikkai Dai. She didn't want to go in because class had already started and she new going in late would give her lots of unwanted attention. Attention that she wanted to avoid as long as possible.

Knock…Knock!

"Come in" said the teacher

Katzue took one last big deep breath and walked into her new 2nd year class

"Sorry I am late sensei," said Katzue bowing

"It is fine," said the teacher "I know first days can be hard"

"Class" said the teacher "We have a new student today" she then turned to Katzue "Would you mind introducing yourself to the class"

Katzue turned and looked at the class "Hello I am Katzue Tezuka. I just came back to Japan after living at a boarding school in France for the past few years"

"Now class you can ask her some questions if you want" said the teacher "that is if Katzue doesn't mind"

"Of course not sensei" said Katzue

Lots of questions came out all at once

"What was France like?"

"Why did you move away?"

"Why did you move back?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Class" yelled the teacher "One at a time"

"Sorry sensei" said the class

"Yes Akaya " said the teacher

"Are you related to Kunimitse Tezuka?" asked Akaya "The captain of the Seigaku tennis team"

"Yes" said Katzue giving Kirihara a look "he is my brother"

"So why didn't you go to Seigaku?" asked Kirihara

"Would you want to go there and deal with all that? I want to be me know Tezuka's little sister." Said Katzue

"Ok" said the teacher getting the class in order "back to the lesson"

After giving Katzue a set the teacher got class started

**(Lunch Time)**

_With Akaya and the Tennis Team_

When Kirihara walked into the lunchroom everyone from the tennis team was already there because 3rd years always get let out for lunch sooner.

"Kirihara," yelled Marui across the lunchroom blowing his green gum into a bubble and letting it pop.

"Marui," said Jackal "You don't need to yell he is coming this way"

"Kerihara how has you day been" said Marui once Kirihara got to the table where the rest of the tennis team was setting.

"Ok I guess," said Kirihara "I didn't know you cared"

"I am you senpai," said Marui "of course I care"

Marui turned around letting the bubble he just blew pop and asked, "Who is she? I haven't seen her before"

"She is new" stated Yanagi "I don't know her"

In just a few minutes she had everyone in the lunchroom looking at her even all the tennis regulars. She didn't enjoy everyone looking at her so she found a table by herself and sat down to eat her lunch.

"So" said Yagyuu "Who is she"

"Why does everyone care?" said Niou "It's just some new girl by the end of the week she is going to be like all the other girls here."

"You want think that when you hear who she is," said Kirihara

"Well then who is she?" asked Niou

"She introduced herself as Katzue Tezuka." Said Kirihara

Everyone at the table was silent. Tezuka they all thought I couldn't be.

"She is his sister" said Kirihara seeming to read their minds "I asked when she came into my class today"

"So I wonder why didn't she go to Seigaku with Tezuka?" asked Yanagi

"She doesn't like being compared to him," said Kirihara then noticing everyone face he added "I asked"

"I wonders if she can play?" asked Yukimura

Everyone turn to look at the usually silent captain who was looking at the new girl with interest.

**(Lunch and the Rest of the Day is over… Time for Tennis Practice)**

"Come On" yelled Yukimura as he was running "You nonregulars are falling behind"

"Last one" yelled Sanada over his shoulder at the rest of the tennis team from his spot next to Yukimura

"Looks like we have a new spectator" said Niou to the rest of the regulars

Everyone looked up to where girls had come to watch the tennis practice and they all noticed the new girl standing there watching them. She was standing there next to the girl who was president of Yukimura fan club. She was talking to Katzue.

Once everyone was directed into the practice matches Yukimura yelled up to Katzue "Hey Tezuka why don't you come down here and show us if you can play like your brother."

"No Thanks" said Katzue

"What" asked Kirihara "are you scared"

Katzue's face got a dark look on it and she smiled and said, "I will need to borrow a racket"

"I have one you can use," said Yukimura

Katzue came down and took the racket from Yukimura and walked to the court Kirihara was standing on.

"Lady's first" said Kirihara handing Katzue the ball

"Ok" said Katzue walking back to take her serve.

**(End of the Game)**

Game and Match Tezuka 6 games to 1

Everyone stood looking at the pair. No one could believe Kirihara had lost let along 6 to 1.

"Are you going to try out for the girls team?" asked Yanagi

"Nope" said Katzue handing Yukimura his racket

"Why not" asked Yagyuu "they could use you"

"None of them are at my level or take it seriously it would be damaging to me to play with people who can't play." Stated Katzue and everyone gave a nod looking up to the girls watching them play. That was the girl's tennis team.

"So why don't you play with us?" asked Yukimura

Everyone on the team was shocked

"Can I do that?" asked Katzue

"Yep" said Yukimura smiling " I talked to the coach about it this morning and he said there were no rules against it"

"So would you like to be a Rikkai regular" asked Yukimura

"Yes" said Katzue smiling

No one could wait to play Seigaku this year.

_**Hope everyone likes this story….Please REVIEW**_

_**3 peaceANDloveANDhappiness**_


End file.
